2014 Auckland Open
We had a good tournament, 24 entrants including one lady from China/USA and three beginners. Kevin Liu could not play, which was a pity - but it also opened the tournament up for others. During the tournament a few visitors came to watch, it was busy and good. This tournament we experimented a little, asking for pre-registration and giving a $5 discount as an inducement. Quite a few did register, which helped us get started, but there were also a lot who did not and 'generously' gave us extra to spend - thanks guys! At the end of the first day Ken Xie, Juhau Zhou, and Doyoung Kim were undefeated. Ken had an exciting 3rd round game against Xingshou Liu (our overseas visitor) He just managed to keep a large group alive - and won. The post game analysis showed he was rather fortunate... That night we has a social at Mike's house - thanks again MIke for organising the food and providing a venue. Day 2 round 1 knocked out Juhua Zhou, leaving Ken and Doyoung vying for the title in the last round. When I finished my last round and collected results I found them with amused expressions, already finished. "Please count again for us" Okay. Black 1,2,3,... 181, 182, 183, 184. Yes, three counts all the same. Draw. Final result: First equal, Ken Xie and Doyoung Kim. Third equal Juhau Zhou and David Wu. We had had 5 people inquire about playing in the beginner's section, however only 3 arrived, and Ryan Camp, who came all the way from Christchurch, proved his enthusiasm by electing to play in the open section. So the beginner's division was rather small, just Hayley Xie and Stephen Blackheath. Stephen proved the stronger but youth improves fast - watch out for Hayley next year! Thanks for coming to the tournament guys. = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = The Auckland Go club is proud to present: 2014 Auckland Open August 9-10 At SASIT, 520 Gt South Rd Greenlane. (Parking and entrance are on Woodbine St) CONTACTS - Colin Grierson, phone (09) 532 9996 Home or (09) 580 8745 Work - Du Shiyong, phone (09) 534 5619 Home or (09) 539 7611 Work - Kevin Lui, phone 021 0244 8272 Please advise Colin, Kevin or Du if you will be attending the tournament. - If you are coming to Auckland we can find accommodation for you with local Go players. Please let us know your arrival details. The main tournament will have 5 rounds over Saturday and Sunday. Beginners have two events: A 9x9 even game tournament and a 9x9 handicap tournament, both on Sunday. Entry cost $30 for the open, $20 for beginners. - $5 discount if you pre-register - (The registration form is at the end of this document) New Zealand rules will be used. Time control: 1hr 15 minutes allowed for each player and 30 seconds byo-yomi Lunch, tea, and coffee will be provided Payment and registration Saturday morning 9am Dinner & social gathering Saturday night at Mike Taler's house, 76 Marsden Ave, Mt Eden. - This is optional, but highly recommended! Please pass this invitation on to other Go players you know who may not be aware of the tournament. Schedule: Saturday 9:00 Registration 9:30 Round 1 12:00 Lunch 12:30 Round 2 15:15 Afternoon Tea 15:30 Round 3 18:30 End of play 19:00 Social function Sunday 9:30 Round 4 12:00 Lunch + Auckland Go club AGM 13:30 Round 5 18:30 Presentation of Prizes 19:00 Finish Registration: Please email the following information to coling@ihug.co.nz Your name: ______________________________________ Your playing strength: _____ For example "NZ 4 dan", "Korean 1 kyu", "2 dan on KGS".... Your contact details: email ___________________________________________________ Phone numbers __________________________________________ Address _________________________________________________ If you are coming to Auckland: - Do you need accommodation? ______ - When and where do you arrive? ______________________________________________ Are you a NZ citizen? ____ (We need to know this when inviting people to represent NZ in international tournaments) If you are not a NZ citizen, do you have "Permanent Residence"? ____ (You need at least PR to qualify for accumulating points towards representing NZ) Any comments or suggestions you have regarding this tournament and Go activity in New Zealand category:2014 category:Auckland Category:NZ regional Go championships